The Last Element
by TeriLK
Summary: Gaea NOVA: The Elements had hoped that this Gaea would be better. That total unity could prevent the doom destined to befall the humans, but... it so happened that, for Nova, they were gravely mistaken. AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **I realized that this prologue was far too confusing... at least from my perspective. And I wrote it! Therefore I present you with this re-vamped one as I _truly_ take off with this story. I will not be including the usually page-long key I have at the beginning, and will not mark things to remember. If there is something you do not understand, the references will always be located at the bottom of the page but otherwise will not be mentioned throughout the story. This is so I do not have to interrupt how it flows.

Hope this isn't too confusing, and please enjoy my latest fic.

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or the characters, and any references that are made to either historical myths, legends, and beliefs or familiar concepts from video games, movies, books, etc. that you may recognize. If there is something specific that I directly insert, I will record it in the disclaimer. If I do not, it means I truly did not know and apologize in advance. Thanks._

**Card Captor Sakura...  
The Last Element  
**By : -**T**. (Conspiratorial Omen)  
Created: June 25th, 2004  
Posted: July 5th, 2004  
Revised: July 28th, 2005

* * *

**Prologue**

_It is said that there was a time when Time, itself, ceased to exist. It is said that, before the Great Shift, all matter itself existed in a single star : Gaea. Within Gaea, there lived the divine entity Kami, who was said to be made only of pure emotions, love, hope, true happiness. However, with such 'perfection' Kami began to feel loneliness... a negative feeling that soon bred what was known as 'fear' and 'hate'. Knowing these feelings would only be destructive to the beauty that was Gaea, Kami created companions that were known as the Elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, Gold, Electricity, Rain, and Cloud, as well as their other friends and variations. _

_One day, Kami-sama foresaw that a catastrophic event would occur that could disturb the utopia that was Gaea; or, that the event could bring forward a great opportunity like none before. Kami decided, along with the Elemental companions, that they must use this event to their advantage. That day- the day the Great Shift occurred, Gaea shattered into an indefinite number of shards that flew in each and every direction possible. These shards were aided by the Elements with every combination and varying way, creating the many stars, worlds, and thus galaxies, that formed the Universe. This is when Kami created life for these worlds and appointed the Elements as their Guardians._

_The First Age, the Age of Gaea was over, but her seeds were planted for the next._

_As time went on, measured by seemingly millions of years, it seemed that all living beings would forever live in peace. However, with every light comes darkness, and soon the negativity that Kami-sama tried so hard to suppress built up, creating fear; anger; hate; doubt; jealousy; and thus death. Those beings began to see themselves as the lesser ones- inferior to their beloved guardians- and felt these negative emotions towards them. The build up of these emotions created much pain for the Elements, as the force was so strong they could not ignore it. So they could only watch, helplessly, as paranoia and corruption infected their creations, knowing the Second Age was over as well._

_Another hundred Millennia would pass before balance had begun to restore itself at different intervals, and the beings continued to evolve and develop. Those belonging to the Third Age were beginning to lose sight of their roots, and were not privileged with the knowledge of their ancestors, the knowledge and familiarity of the Elementals and Kami-sama. They simply continued to exist and grow, and soon forgot that there were even other worlds out there, worlds other than their own._

_However a glitter of hope shone brightly one day in the galaxy belonging to the star "Terra". Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water turned to their respective worlds and decided to do all in their power to stray them from their lonely, solemn fate. They melded their planets together to form the world known as Gaea NOVA, or the New Gaea. _

_It was a struggle, but the organisms that were specific to the original worlds managed to adapt to their new climate. They were able to form mutual bonds of respect and unity, bound by the same truth: that they could breathe the air; swim in the water; be warmed by the fires of their 'sun'; and find nutrients and comfort in the soil. For many years, these beings were able to live up to the ancient ways of Gaea itself by being able to coexist harmoniously._

_However, unbeknownst to the beings of Gaea NOVA, with the blossoming and evolution came the familiar development of certain thoughts that had caused destruction once before. They began to take note of noticeable differences, began to categorize and then discriminate by such categorizations of superiority and inferiority. A hierarchal system was developed: beings that could not move or communicate soon became lesser beings and the race that became known as 'humans' put themselves on the top._

_The unity was disrupted, and once again the Elementals could only watch as their system failed and the Fourth Age, the Age of Humans, began. The once, unified kingdom- now known as the High Kingdom- was the oldest nation. They developed a system called 'Science' that studied the fundamental knowledge of their world, including the stars and the other planets in the galaxy, hoping to revive the knowledge of the past. Still, few archives remained, and it came to pass that that High Kingdom of Clow was destined to fall into ruin._

_The system known as 'Religion' was the one chosen to govern the four remaining nations which chose to isolate themselves due to their differences. Their paths took them away from being knowledgeable of the Universe, and turned them towards fearing and respecting Kami-sama. They had forgotten the concept of Gaea, and merely called the world "Nova." _

_Seeing the path the age was coming to, Earth, Wind Fire and Water grew saddened at the neglect of the four nations. Destruction seemed to come hand in hand with the human race, and they foresaw the falling of the High Kingdom. They decided that, with the last of their strength, they would physically protect "Nova" so it would not succumb to the fate of many other worlds before it. And therefore the Elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water took the forms of the Mythical Guardians of the present..._

_Earth took the form of the black tortoise, the Guardian Genbu of the Earth, North, winter, serenity, and faith. Genbu governed the northern metropolis known as Elancia and its earthen landscape. Fire took the form of the red bird Suzaku, Guardian of Fire, South, summer, spirit and knowledge. Suzaku ruled the powerful southern volcanic regions of Volancia. Wind took the form of the white tiger, Baekho, or the Guardian of Wind, West, autumn, stealth, and justification. Adamanii, a land of mysterious illusions, was ruled by Baekho. Water took the form of the green dragon, the Guardian Seiryu of Water, East, spring, control, and courageousness. Miirtitani, the peaceful eastern tropics, was ruled by Seiryu._

_The people of Nova were intrigued by the Guardians, who were known to serve directly under Kami-sama. They erected shrines in honour of them, and fell into the routine of this religion, as opposed to following the scientific methods of the High Kingdom. Slowly, but surely, the High Kingdom-once the most respected region in Gaea NOVA- became the most alienated. Though situated in the centre, it was the smallest nation, and soon withdrew further into its brilliant defences. Many grew suspicious of the oldest nation, figuring that it had the most to hide. The ruler, Clow Reed, was rumoured to be very powerful and dangerous. _

_And that was how the inevitable occurred. A dark alliance formed, where the leaders of the four nations, their minds corrupted by the rumours of their people, sought to bring down the High Kingdom once and for all. No one remembered who first sparked the idea, but the seeds of war had been sewed. __When time came for the attack, the four armies under one united purpose marched on the nation. _

_However, they were met with a surprise. The Great defences fell far too easily, and to their shock they found that the Kingdom was abandoned. The rumours were proven wrong as there were no signs of conflict, and the Forgotten Capital truly looked as if it once held the most docile of societies. There were no traces of the so-called dangerous scientific experiments and taboo, yet despite all this there were still many who were not strayed from the rumours, who still believed that great evils had occurred within the walls of the fallen nation. _

_It took one thing for all to realize the wrongness of their assumptions. In the abandoned castle lay a single man on the throne. A simple man, his dark midnight hair tied back and dark robes contrasting to the silver and marble of the throne room. As it turned out, Clow Reed was the only survivor of the High Kingdom... and he was dead._

_Legend went on to state that he was murdered, that someone had poisoned the minds of the four nations against the peacefulness and tranquility of the high kingdom. Someone dead bent on the destruction of Nova. However, this 'someone' could never be identified, and the occurrences were soon forgotten, doomed to fade into the archives of history._

_And yet, strewn about the land of Nova, were the survivors of the fallen kingdom, who held the true archives and prophecies of the past and the future. And it was soon coming the time for those legends to come into play.. for those mysteries to resurface... for the Fifth Age of Gaea NOVA..._

_And the appearance of the Last Element._

* * *

**Author's note: **Like I mentioned, the references will always appear at the end of the chapter. Although my intent is to stay true to specific cultural and/or historical accuracies, I have adapted everything myself without learning it from anyone and I am positive I will make mistakes along the way. This is why all references are my own personal interpretation that you can read or not, though if you are feeling a bit lost or overwhelmed I suggest you do. I will integrate the explanations (once again, my own) into the story as best as I can. Thanks. 

-**T. **(Conspiratorial Omen)

**References **

**Gaea NOVA's History**

The Great Shift - basically related to the Big Bang Theory, along with the beliefs of Time Zero.

Gaea - meaning 'All earth/life', the original world  
Nova - meaning 'New', the world created after the Age of Gaea (Gaea NOVA or New Gaea)  
The First Age - the Age of Kami-sama and Gaea  
The Second Age - the Age of Gaea's seeds, the Universe, and the worlds of the Guardian Elementals  
The Third Age - the Age of the collapse of single worlds, and the melding of various planets to compensate, including our focus on the 'Terra' galaxy's planets. This includes the birth of Gaea NOVA  
The Fourth Age - Focusing on the Terra galaxy's 'Nova', the age of the 'superior' _homo sapien sapiens_ (humans).

Kami-sama - meaning 'God'. I am not associating 'Kami-sama' with any religion, more of a superior being in this story.

Genbu - is also known as Hyun Moo, Gui Xian, Kuei Hsein, etc.  
Baekho _- _is also known as Kirin, Qilin, Baihu, etc.  
Suzaku - is known as Ju Jak, Ho-oo, Feng-Huang, etc. I'd like to take a moment to stress that, **although Suzaku is also referred to as the 'Phoenix', it is not to be confused with the phoenix that most are accustomed to. **This is because the most popular depiction of the phoenix is that of the Western/Egyptian mythical firebird that can live up to 500 years, whereupon it then bursts into flame and is reborn from its ashes. This will become apparent.  
Seiryu - is also known as Chung Ryong, Ryu, Long, etc.

Clow - the High Kingdom, Forgotten Capital, etc. A small, abandoned nation that was once the most powerful located at the centre of it all, the centre of Nova.  
Elancia - the earthen nation of Nova located in the north  
Volancia - the fiery volcanic nation of Nova located to the south  
Adamanii - the technologically advanced, mysterious, western nation of Nova  
Miirtitani - the tropical water-based eastern area of Nova


	2. 1, Old and New

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own CCS or the characters, and any references that are made to either historical myths, legends, and beliefs or familiar concepts from video games, movies, books, etc. Any direct references will be noted as they appear, and if I do not it simply means I sincerely did not know. Thanks._

**Card Captor Sakura...  
The Last Element  
**By : -**T**. (Conspiratorial Omen)  
Posted: July 31st, 2005

* * *

**Elancia. **It is the northern nation of Nova, governed by the Mikado and protected by the Guardian Genbu. The region was composed of a far stretch of land covered densely in forests when first crossing the Borders. However, the further north one travelled, the sparser the vegetation became until it thinned out to tundra and snowy fields.

The palace was a large icy-stone structure above ground, the only structure strong enough to withstand the cold climate. It also heavily depended on the resources produced by the citizens, who resided underneath the ice and earth. An entirely different region could be found under the ground, where the citizens' bodies had adapted to the forms of their ancestors of the Earth. Since the different 'worlds'-the one above the ground and the one below-were so different, only two real seasons existed in Elancia: the upper winter season of mining and the lower autumn season of harvesting.

They were able to produce resources by almost magical means, as the snow and wet conditions above allowed for moisture to be absorbed into the rich soils, the geysers produced an insulating heat, and the sunlight and moonlight streamed in from various hollowed plateaus above the ground. Despite the seemingly 'disadvantage' of living in the palace, it was able to provide for itself through ancient traditions of hunting for food and the newer tradition of mining for natural resources.

**Chapter 1 - Old and New**

**_-Nova IV, Year 2902_**

_Syaohu__ Li,_

_It has been ages since we have last spoken. You have my utmost gratitude for the gifts from your family, I know now how wrong I was to keep our wives away from each other for so long. They were once great friends, as we were as well. I have finally decided to take up their offer, and I hope my dear wife can forgive me for taking so long._

_In a few days I will be sending out invitations to the royal families of all four nations for a celebration. You see, I still wish to negotiate the terms of merging our families to strengthen our ties. I understand that a few years back this was the case with the Marquess Adamanii and your late cousin (once again, I must apologize for losing touch). Although it saddens me to inform you that my son has been missing for long months, this celebration is an attempt to lighten the burdens of my people. _

_You see, my daughter is turning four. Yes, a lot has happened these past years, my old friend._ _It would mean the world to me if you would attend, there are many matters we must discuss. The spouse of Aoi's late brother, the granddaughter of the Sovereign Miirtitani will be attending. My daughter has found an adorable companion in Lady Daidouji's young daughter. I understand that the Marquess has two young children as well? I cannot wait for our young ones to meet. If all goes well, our goal for nationwide unity might be achieved sooner, rather than later._

_I must take my leave now, my daughter is getting restless for her bedtime story. You will adore her, Syaohu. I hope your own daughters are doing well, I do not know how you and your lovely wife manage to take care of all four of them when I can barely handle my own. Until we meet again, my friend._

_-Tsukishiro Kuroi_

_P.S. - Her name is 'Sakura'._

_

* * *

_

**The Mikado Elancia cordially invites**

**the**** royal family to attend a grand**

**celebration**** in honour of the heiress**

**to**** the throne, Tsukishiro Sakura, as**

**she**** assumes her fourth year of age.**

**It will be held on the first day of Spring**

**as**** a symbol of new beginnings so that**

**the**** kingdoms may negotiate the terms**

**to**** the merges that will lead to a**

**unified**** nation.**

* * *

**Volancia**

A chuckle was heard as the invitation was relayed to the Emperor Volancia. He grinned.

"Kuroi has a tendency to be too formal in everything he does," XiaoHu Li exclaimed, shaking his head in amusement, "doesn't he, Wei?"

The Emperor's most trusted advisor merely smiled back and handed the invitation back to the messenger. "It would appear so, sire. Shall I tell the servants to prepare for the journey?"

XiaoHu frowned for a moment. "Ah, it will be a long journey won't it? Especially since we are located the furthest from Elancia. Wei, please inform Elder Ping that we will be requiring a stronger protection spell for our travels." The smile reappeared on his face. "Volancia's royal family shall attend this event, nonetheless."

Wei grinned and bowed, taking his leave. "Right away."

As the servants bustled around to begin the preparations for their long journey, four squealing princesses emerged from the courtyard.

"FATHER!" They squealed and rushed up to him and XiaoHu smiled at their enthusiasm, hardly phased by their loud, high-pitched squeals.

XieFa, the eldest, burst through first. "Is it true, father? Are we going on a trip so soon?"

The sisters were accustomed to travelling to the Adamanii Kingdom sometimes, but never anywhere else.

"Where are we going?" FanRen, the second oldest, butt in right after. He was waiting patiently, knowing that he could not get a word in until all had spoken.

Sure enough, as soon as the words had left FanRen's mouth Fuutie, the second youngest, spoke up. "Is it a party, pa-pa?"

"...can we wear really pretty dresses, pa-pa?" His youngest daughter asked cutely. Smiling at his four treasures, he answered their questions calmly.

"Yes, we are leaving for the Elancian Kingdom tomorrow and the trip shall last us about six or seven days. It is Princess Sakura's fourth birthday. And yes, FeiMei, you may wear all the cute little dresses that you'd like."

FeiMei pouted as her sisters laughed. "I didn't say 'cute,' pa-pa. I said 'pretty'!"

He joined their laughter and patted her head. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. My mistake."

"You can't get over the fact that your youngest daughter is ten now, can you XiaoHu?" an amused female voice sounded from the entrance and the other girls ran to their mother, Yelan, to tell her the good news.

XiaoHu smiled fondly and followed a little slower. _'It was true, his daughters were all grown up. XieFa was sixteen, FanRen was thirteen and Fuutie was eleven. FeiMei had only turned ten a few months ago.' _He felt something tug at his leg, snapping him out of his thoughts, and looked down to see his youngest child. He grinned.

"Yes, son?"

A pair of young, wide amber eyes looked into their older, identical counterpart's. "What's going on, father?"

Bending down, he ruffled his hair. "We're going on a big trip, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang smiled. "Where are we going?"

A foreign look appeared in his father's eye as he answered, a mysterious tone in his voice. "To meet someone very special."

Yelan smiled to herself, secretively.

* * *

**Adamanii**

"I never knew that Elancia had a daughter..." Kaho Mizuki mused to herself as the invitation was recited to her, a smile gracing her young features. "I do enjoy celebrations..." she trailed off, then turned to her daughter Meiling. Her smile widened when she saw that she was still pleading with a young nine-year-old page, Hiiragaziwa Eriol, to spar with her. Even at his young age, Eriol was refusing her request in a very gentlemanly manner.

Clearing her throat, she looked expectantly at her seven-year-old and her companion.

Snapping away from their little quarrel, Meiling plastered on a grin to try and act innocently and Eriol bowed back, relieved. _'The grin was so familiar,'_ Kaho thought to herself, _'Except for her red eyes, Meiling is the splitting image of her father... Dark hair, strong features, and her mischievous and passionate spirit...'_

Looking at her daughter's friend, Kaho smiled fondly. _'Eriol is the only friend Meiling has that is close to her age in the palace. I remember the day my most trusted general, Nakuru Akizuki, brought him to the palace. Apparently he was the only survivor of one of the attacks at the Borders. Nakuru had taken a liking to the boy and took him in as her own, enrolling him in service as her page. His skills were quite profound for a boy his age, and his tutors raved about his high intelligence. He truly is a gift from the Guardians.'_

"Would you like to make a new friend, daughter?"

The little Admiia princess grinned. "Other than my cousins and Eriol? Hai, okaa-sama!" She admitted, smartly.

Kaho laughed. "Then go and tell everyone to start packing. We shall leave for Elancia first thing in the morning."

Meiling grinned and grabbed Eriol by the arm, dragging him behind her in her excitement. Then she stopped abruptly, turning around, a question forming on her lips. Kaho shook her head at her predictable daughter. "Yes, Eriol-san is coming as well. Your cousins will be there to play with also."

Meiling nodded energetically and burst out of the throne room, the slower Eriol bowing respectfully to the Marquess before taking his leave.

* * *

**Miirtitani**

Nodding slightly to acknowledge his great-granddaughter's excitement, Hinoji Amimaya gestured the announcer to forward his orders to the servants.

"Prepare the entourage for their journey." He stated simply. "And prepare my own carriage for a trip to town. I must find a gift to apologize to Elancia for not being able to make these trips anymore."

Sonomi Daidouji smiled. Her grandfather, the Sovereign, was a powerful and authoritative man. She knew that, when it came time for her to take his place to govern Miirtitani, it would be hard to live up to his reputation. It was hard sometimes, being the only one in line for the throne. Her mother had died at childbirth, and her father had succumbed to a fatal illness a few short years ago. He lived long enough to see her married and give birth to her beautiful baby girl, but he was not there to help her through the death of her husband who had, like his sister of Elancia, perished in one of the recent terrorist attacks at the Borders.

Looking towards her only child, Tomoyo, she smiled tenderly as the young girl was bouncing around her great-granddad, bubbling excitedly about how she would meet new friends with her cousin, Sakura. Hinoji could not hold back his laughter and agreed with the child, patting her head as she stopped bouncing around and hugged him. She knew that Tomoyo would sometimes remind him of his long-lost daughter and Sonomi's older sister, Nadeshiko.

Long ago, Nadeshiko had fallen in love with someone that Hinoji did not approve of, a man who did not have any status because he did not have any memories of his own. Hinoji found this suspicious, and warned Nadeshiko to stay away from him, as did Sonomi, who did not have the strength to disagree with the person she idolized.

Still, Nadeshiko cared for the man she found by the Borders, and they fell in love. When they requested permission to marry, Hinoji had refused vehemently and threatened to disown her. A bluff that he had no idea Nadeshiko would take seriously, as she eloped with her husband and disappeared the day after.

It was hard, but Sonomi persevered. She would be strong like her father, her grandfather, her husband and... her sister.

"Mother?"

Her eyes focused on her daughter, who was looking at her curiously then huffed, cutely.

"We have to start packing! Sakura-chan is waiting!"

Sonomi smiled. The cousins had hit it off right away. Sakura was such a sweet child, her laughter contagious, her smile warm. In many ways, Sakura also reminded her of her long-lost sister, and in truth, she was the only thing that Sonomi had left of her. Yes, Sonomi knew about the youngest 'Tsukishiro's' true heritage. Kuroi, himself, had told her. And she knew it was a secret she would take to her grave, until the time came for Sakura to know. Then she would consider telling her grandfather the truth about the daughter he unwillingly shunned.

_'No matter how much I respect him,' _Sonomi thought to herself, '_A part of me will not forgive him.' _Snapping out of her thoughts, she stood and took her daughter's hand.

"Yes, Tomoyo. Let's go visit Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Elancia**

Kuroi Tsukishiro smiled to himself, sadly. _'It has been a month since Yukito's disappearance and there is still no sign of him. Already my advisors are telling me that my son is most likely dead.' _He sighed deeply._ 'Had he known that this would happen... that, if I finally let Yukito go on one of the hunter's expeditions and he would not return...'_

Kuroi found himself staring at the latest portrait of their family, which consisted of a smiling replica of himself and his children. He was bent down on one knee with a hand on his son's shoulder and the other on his daughter's head. In turn, Yukito was holding his sister's hand. Though these portraits were meant to be still and took long hours of work, their expressions were alight as the artist captured a moment where they were grinning after settling the young princess who was growing restless.

Looking at the painting from his first year in office, he found himself staring at the beautiful hazel eyes of his wife. Her long, silvery hair was left out, and she was sitting on a chair delicately. Yukito was at her side, standing proud and holding his mother's hand. Her other hand was grasped in his own, standing behind his family. _'Aoi...' _he thought, still mourning his beloved wife. _'He looks so much like you and nothing like me...'_

And it was true. Whilst Yukito's hair was a blonde so light, it was silvery, and his eyes the same golden-hazel as his mother's, his own hair and eyes were such a dark shade of brown they were almost black. A smile graced his lips as he remembered taking his son on trips with him, and many would not see any resemblance at all. Then the smile faltered as his gaze fell to his daughter, Sakura.

_'Many were sceptical about the child when I officially introduced her to the kingdom. They could not believe that our royal family could hide such a sweet little girl for the first few years of her life so well. Yes, it was rumoured that Aoi was pregnant before she passed away, but they could never be sure. Also, she bore no resemblance to myself or her brother...' _

Nevertheless, Yukito and Kuroi accepted her as well as all who had truly laid eyes on the little angel. She radiated with an innocence and happiness that brought a light back into his heart after the death of his wife. For a time, he was worried that the affection he felt for the little girl was only an attempt to fill the void that was left in the death of Aoi. But the child managed to win him over, and he loved her all the same, even if she did not carry the blood of himself or his beloved wife.

_'Yes, though they suspect, no one knows the truth about Sakura's true lineage. And I intend to keep it that way.'_

The truth was that, when she was barely three, Sakura's real mother had been found at the Borders with the small child in her arms. Both were injured but only the mother, Nadeshiko, had fatal injuries. She was not frantic, seeming to have passed that stage, and was very calm. The only thing she was urgent about was the safety of her daughter...

Her identity scared Kuroi at first, knowing that this was the exiled sister of his brother-in-law's wife, but as he looked into their eyes he knew he could love this child as his own, and Nadeshiko had reminded him so much of his wife. She had given him small details about Sakura's childhood, so that she may take some memories with her, and he stayed with her in the palace until she passed away peacefully in the night.

The little child, as if understanding that her mother would never return, had woken up and cried for a long time. But he soothed her, and soon she grew accustomed to him. The doctors discovered that she could not remember her the rest of her family, and it was decided that it would be best not to tell her of her true identity until the time was right.

Sakura Tsukishiro became a treasured part of his family. Yukito, who was 10 at the time, understood that Sakura could not be his real sister. However, with his kind nature, he treated her as one all the same. And, for the ten months that they were together, the siblings adored each other. Their time was cut short, however, as another string of attacks occurred, much like the ones that took Aoi and Nadeshiko's lives.

_'Twelve hunting bands had left the palace, and yet only eleven had returned.' _In the mass confusion, one hunting band out of twelve did not return to the castle. _'The group that was responsible for my son...'_

"Tou-sama?" Sakura inquired, shyly, standing in the doorway of her father's study. Shaking himself out of his memories, Kuroi smiled softly to his daughter, the only family he had left.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

She grinned and bounded up to him. "Nana say not to bug you, but I say it okay cos it's Sakura's birthday!" she finished cutely.

He laughed then playfully poked her nose. "Yes, Sakura-chan, it's okay this time. But next time, you are to listen to Midori-san, okay?"

She puffed her cheeks but nodded anyway. Then she looked excited "Oh! And Nana told Sakura that tou-sama is having a party!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan." He told her patiently, shaking his head in amusement, and he took her hand as he collected his books and led her out of the study. "The party is for you, I invited some friends I would like you to meet. Now run along and get ready, they will arrive soon."

The little girl giggled excitedly and Kuroi patted her on the head, nudging her towards her room where her maids were waiting to give her a bath. However, before he left, Sakura tugged on her father's hand and looked up at him innocently.

"Will nii-sama be at the party?"

He bent down to her level and looked at her seriously. Thinking of how to tell her, he opted to put it off until she could understand, not wanting to ruin her birthday. "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. Yukito cannot make it... he has gone on a trip to a faraway place."

It was half the truth. They had no real proof that his son was dead.

Still, Sakura pouted sadly. "When will he return, tou-sama?"

He hugged his daughter tightly. "I wish I knew, Sakura-chan... I wish I knew..." Releasing her, she looked at her father curiously, not understanding his tone. Then she smiled, and kissed his cheek sloppily.

"Daijoubu, tou-sama!" She piped, cutely. "Sakura is here!" she grinned then ran to her maids, taking their hands as they bowed to their master.

Kuroi had tears in his eyes. _'The child is so kind, so sweet...'_ He looked up in gratitude. _'Arigatou, Nadeshiko-san.'_

**-) o o o (-**

The throne room was bustling with excitement as citizens from Elancia lined up to present their gifts to the young princess. The nobles with invitations presented their gifts first to the happy birthday girl, grinning at her energy before being escorted to the ballroom for the 'real' celebration. But the little princess was only focused on the large gathering of people that she rarely experienced. Sakura sat with her father on the throne, dressed as a princess should. A layered, earthen brown dress fluffed about her small form in cute layers, pink jewels adorning the hems. A small, bronze circlet was on her forehead, a deep garnet crystal adorning the front.

Her father was dressed more formally in his own signature dark earthen brown robes that flowed around his form regally. The hems were intricately woven with dark green symbols, characters of honour and strength and protection. On his head was a simple circlet like his daughter's, as the royal crown was only adorned for specific ceremonial purposes.

Off to their side sat the royal families of the other nations, conversing quietly with themselves. The Mikado, Kuroi, had explained that it was custom for the palace to open the doors to the citizens during such occasions, and that they were welcome to witness if they wished. They would present their gifts in private, however.

Sakura was especially happy that day. She had met children closer to her age that she was allowed to interact with, and now was being blessed by her people with gifts that she considered more valuable than the jewellery and lavishes she would receive from the nobles.

"Mother," Meiling whispered, questioningly, catching the attention of the others around her, and Kaho smiled patiently for her to continue. "Why does Princess Elancia get so excited by some plants?"

The adults laughed softly at the innocent question whilst their children looked curiously, but it was Tomoyo who seemed all too happy to answer her question, instead. She grinned at Meiling.

"Sakura-chan lives in Elancia. Because it is so cold, not many pretty flowers and plants can live. So, when Sakura-chan sees pretty plants and flowers, she gets really excited."

Meiling looked surprised, then nodded in understanding, gratefully, but another question was on her mind. "Where do these people get the plants, then, if they do not grow here?"

Tomoyo looked stumped for a second and thought hard, while Sonomi smiled fondly and decided to answer for her struggling daughter. "Elancia has a beautiful icescape to the extreme north, where we are now, but they are hard conditions to live in without vegetation. This is why the citizens do not live above ground, but below it."

The Volancian sisters were intrigued and immediately started throwing out questions.

"Under ground?"

"But how do they breathe?"

"Don't they miss the sky?"

"How do the plants live without the sun?"

Sonomi looked overwhelmed with the questions, but Yelan smiled at her daughters and calmed them down.

"I would be happy to explain, if you would like."

They looked over to Kuroi and Sakura who were finally finished with the gifts. As Kuroi explained of the underground metropolis where the citizens of his nations resided in, Sakura was bubbling happily to her cousin and new 'friends.' Xiao Lang, who was remaining quiet, was only staring at the girl in annoyance. _'I still don't see what's so fascinating about a bunch of flowers...' _He thought back to his first meeting with the bubbly little girl...

-- - --

_The Li family had just arrived at the palace and stepped out, the children awed by the sparkling structure they had never witnessed. Well, the daughters at least._

_"It's cold, mother!" Xiao Lang complained, huddling further into his thick cloak. He had been reluctant to bring it, not understanding why he would need such a thick monstrosity since he grew up in the hottest region of Nova. Yelan looked at her son, patiently._

_"It is cold in Adamanii, too, Xiao Lang." She explained._

_Xiao Lang frowned. "But not this cold...!"_

_Fanren shook her head. "Stop complaining, little brother!" She lectured, and was met by his scowl._

_"I am not little-!"_

_"Syaohu!"_

_The family looked at the welcoming crew that was lead by the Mikado Elancia, Kuroi Tsukishiro. XiaoHu grinned. _

_"Hello, old friend!" They clasped and shook hands energetically, grinning similar grins at one another. Formalities were forgotten, and XiaoHu smiled at his friend._

_"Allow me to introduce my family." He turned to Yelan, "As you know, my wife Yelan." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "My daughters, XieFa, FanRen, Fuutie, and FeiMei." Kuroi smiled as the girls curtseyed respectfully, and grinned at the girls._

_"My, you girls have grown since I last visited so many years ago!"_

_XiaoHu smiled and finally pulled forward his youngest child. "And this is Xiao Lang, my son."_

_"Oh my!"__ Kuroi looked shocked then bent down to his level, "We've never met before! Welcome to Elancia, young prince." He smiled warmly and Xiao Lang bowed in respect, shaking the hand that was offered soon after._

_"Thank you, your highness." _

_Smiling, he stood up and suddenly looked behind him expectantly. "Come, Sakura-chan. You must be polite to the guests."_

_Slowly, a little girl peeked from behind her father, clutching on to his robes in fright. She smiled timidly and came out from behind him as he tugged on her hand. Turning to his old friend, he grinned with pride._

_"My daughter, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura curtseyed and Yelan and XiaoHu smiled at the little girl. "She's so cute!" Yelan gushed and XiaoHu agreed, both bending down to shake the little girls hand and pat her head. Sakura smiled cutely as the adults stood, leading them into the castle. Kuroi turned to the servants. _

_"You may take their things to their quarters." Looking at the children, he gestured to his daughter. "Entertain the children, okay Sakura-chan?"_

_She grinned and nodded to her father. "Hai, tou-sama!" _

_As they left, the girls suddenly burst, frightening the little girl. _

_"SHE'S SOO CUTE!"_

_"LOOK AT HER LITTLE DRESS!"_

_"HER HAIR IS SO PRETTY!"_

_"SHE'S SO TINY!"_

_The girls gushed over her and swarmed her, pinching her cheeks. Sakura was very scared, and tears started to well up in her eyes._

_"Hoe..."_

_Xiao Lang, bored, simply wandered around the room a bit, waiting for his sisters to finish and glad that they had another target to torture. Suddenly, it was quiet._

_"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan."__ XieFa apologized thoroughly. "But you are just so adorable."_

_Sakura sniffed, and Xiao Lang snorted in the background. "S'okay..."_

_The girls grinned again. "I'm Shiefa," she explained, "My name in Japanese. I'm the oldest sister." _

_"I'm Fanren." FanRen continued, and pointed to her other sisters. "And that's Fuutie and FeiMei, the youngest."_

_"Hello!" They chirped. Sakura smiled at them all_, _and then they finally remembered there was a boy in their presences._

_XieFa smiled, apologetically to her brother. "And that's our little brother, Xiao Lang."_

_Sakura turned and smiled to the boy, who was the youngest of them all and closer to her age, though still older. _

_"Hello!" _

_He ignored her, still glaring at his sister for forgetting him and then calling him her 'little' brother, even if it was true._

_Sakura tried again, undeterred. "Very nice to meet you!" _

_He grunted and his sisters giggled amongst themselves, finding the situation very adorable. XieFa spoke up once more. "We're going to explore a bit, Sakura-chan! Xiao Lang, be nice!" They laughed and ran off._

_Sakura, not suspecting anything, continued to smile at the boy, waiting for his acknowledgement of her existence._

_"Sakura is turning four today!" She piped, "How old are you?"_

_Remembering his manners, he sighed. "Happy birthday, Elancia. I'll be turning eight in two months." She frowned suddenly, and he looked at her curiously. "What?"_

_She pouted. "Why do you call Sakura 'Elancia'? Sakura's name is 'Sakura'!" _

_He looked at her weirdly. "Why do you talk like that?"_

_She inclined her head, inquiringly. "Like what?"_

_He frowned, annoyed. "Call yourself by your name all the time. Don't you ever say 'me' or 'I'?" _

_She laughed. "Nope, because nii-sama said that people who talk about themselves all the time are co...con..." she struggled and he sighed._

_"Conceited?" he offered._

_She grinned, happy that he understood. "Hai! And he said Sakura was not c-conceited!"_

_Xiao Lang looked interested for a second. "Where is your brother?" He missed the sad look that passed her face._

_"Yuki-niisama could not come to Sakura's party." She explained, sadly. "tou-sama said that he went far away."_

_Deciding not to press the subject further, he nodded. Then she turned to him bashfully. "Um... gomen ne..." He gave her a weird look, telling her she had his attention. "What was... your name again?" she blushed, embarrassed._

_He snorted, but finally kept the conversation going. "Xiao Lang." _

_"Zo... zho..." it seemed Sakura still struggled with certain words, and Xiao Lang sighed inwardly._

_"Xiao Lang? Syaoran?" he offered again, then paused as she struggled. "Volancia?" he tried, surprised that this girl had such strange and limited vocabulary. Finally, he grew aggravated. "Can you speak properly at all?" He asked rudely._

_Tears welled in her eyes and she bowed, apologetically. "G-gomen ne..."_

_Sighing, he held out his handkerchief. He hated seeing girls cry. "Here. Call me Li."_

_She looked up at him, eyes shining, then down at the handkerchief. Grinning, she took it carefully and wiped her eyes... then launched herself at him. "Domo! Now Sakura and Li are friends!"_

_Flushing__, he glared at the little girl and moved away. "We are NOT friends!"_

-- - --

The royal families and nobles had all gathered in the ballroom, music playing cheerfully as couples danced and friends laughed. Kuroi was just stepping up to make a speech for the adults in the room. The children were playing together on the stage.

"Greetings, friends!" Kuroi grinned at all the occupants of the hall. "Today we are gathered for two very special reasons. One," he grinned at his daughter, "The celebration of my Sakura-chan's fourth birthday!"

The audience clapped politely, smiling at the little girl who blushed shyly.

"And another special reason," Kuroi continued, motioning for the other four rulers-or family representative, in Sonomi's case- to step forward. "The time has come for negotiations to take place to unify the four nations once more."

Clapping resounded, again, in the hall, and cheers broke out as well. Kuroi decided to cut the speech short and continue with the celebration. "Please enjoy yourselves as we discuss the terms! We shall tell the results as the evening comes to a close."

The music continued energetically and the floor was once again covered in dancing couples and chattering nobles, excited with the news. The children, not quite understanding, simply continued talking with each other and exchanging stories.

"And," Meiling grinned at her favourite cousin, "There was a time when Syaoran and Eriol were sparring and when my cousin wasn't looking, Eriol swiped at his belt and his pants-"

"MEILING!" Syaoran blushed furiously, and the girls giggled.

**-) o o o (-**

Meanwhile, the adults were looking at their children fondly.

"Your Eriol is so polite, Mizuki-sama." Sonomi noted, admiringly. "You never told me you had a son!"

Kaho smiled, but shook her head. "Oh, no. Eriol is not my son, though sometimes it seems that way. He is a close friend of my daughter, and the adoptive son of General Akizuki." They nodded in understanding as she continued. "Besides, sometimes I joke with Nakuru that we should get them married one day since Eriol is such a wonderful boy."

They laughed and looked at the two as Meiling began another debate about why she should be allowed to fight with them. Kaho shook her head, fondly. "But I know they'll just stay very good friends."

"Well, speaking of marriage..." Kuroi smiled and XiaoHu, "Syaohu and I were discussing the mergers. As you know, Aoi and Yelan-san always wanted two of their children to wed..." He looked down for a moment, and Yelan patted his hand comfortingly. "We discussed the possibility of Yukito marrying one of the Li daughters, but..." he trailed off, and they nodded sympathetically.

"Have you told Sakura-chan?" Sonomi inquired, softly.

Kuroi shook his head. "Not yet. I thought it best to tell her a little later... I can't stand to see her sad." He perked up then, and smiled his familiar smile to his friends. "However, on the topic of Sakura-chan, Syaohu has thought that maybe his son could be engaged to my daughter."

The women were surprised, then grinned appreciatively. "Oh, that would be so kawaii (cute)!" Sonomi gushed.

Kaho nodded in agreement, looking at the two children as the little Sakura was poking him and asking him to smile while he was swatting her hands away, annoyed. "They seem to be getting along well," Kaho admitted, amusedly.

They laughed, and XiaoHu continued for his friend. "The only condition is that they decide for themselves by the time Xiao Lang is 21 and assumes the throne."

Kuroi nodded, then explained their reasoning. "We want to meet at least once a year so that the kids can develop a true friendship, like Syaohu and my parents' did for us. Also, by pushing them together, perhaps we can get them to fall in love!" He grinned, excitedly at the possibilities.

Sonomi piped in, "So, every summer we shall meet at one of the kingdoms?"

They nodded affirmative, liking the suggestion. "What system would be appropriate? Currently, Syaohu-sama and Yelan-san visit for a few weeks with their children and then leave Syaoran-san in our care for training under Nakuru with Eriol for February and March."

"And then Kaho-san brings Meiling and Hiiragaziwa for training in October and November with Wei-san." XiaoHu finished.

Kuroi nodded, thoughtfully. "Sonomi-san and I have a similar arrangement with Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan. The girls are inseparable."

"Well," Yelan offered, "what if we were to change it so that the children may stay in one Kingdom from June until September? That way they could continue their other visits and training during the other months. It would be nice that we could spend a few weeks together each time, as well."

The adults agreed, and XiaoHu laughed heartily. Standing up, he stuck his hand out for his friend. "Then it's a deal?"

Kuroi grinned and shook his hand. "Of course!" The rest grinned and hugged each other, and Kuroi signalled for the music to stop once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced, happily. "It is my pleasure to announce the terms of our merger with utmost contentment!" He grinned.

"We have agreed to maintain closer ties between the nations by opening the borders to a new trading system between the nations, promising great things for a new economical balance!" He began, remembering the first technical part of their agreement, and the audience cheered appreciatively. The trading business was what kept most of the nobles in their status.

"Also," Kuroi continued, grinning at the children. "A definite merger has been discussed that will promote unity and the beginning of a true merging of nations!" He caught their attention and paused for effect as they quieted down, anticipating his words.

"As you know, ties have occurred in the past where our families have married into another." He explained, speaking of Kaho's marriage and Sonomi's marriages.

"Yet, this time around, we hope to see a marriage between the heir of Volancia and heiress Elancia!"

Excited murmurs passed through the crowd and the Li sisters squealed, while Syaoran looked shocked and Sakura did not quite understand. Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo simply smiled, understanding the situation a little better than their small friend.

**-) o o o (-**

"W-what?" Syaoran whispered to his mother. "B-but I'm too young to be married, mother!"

Yelan smiled at her son. It was after the celebration and they were giving their own gifts to the little princess, but the Volancian prince was stunned with the news of his supposed 'engagement' to the annoyingly perky little girl he had met only that day.

"Yes, Xiao Lang, we know that. But you are only engaged for now, you may decide to get married when you are older." She explained carefully.

Syaoran huffed. "I refuse to marry! I'm strong, I don't need girls!"

XiaoHu grinned at his son and shook his head, holding back his laughter as to not offend him. "One day, you'll thank us for this, Xiao Lang."

Sakura looked shyly at Sonomi. "Amimaya-sama could not come?" she inquired.

"He's very sorry, Sakura-chan," Sonomi explained, apologetically. "But he says he is getting too old. He'd like to see you when you come visit, though."

She nodded happily, accepting the stuffed doll that he sent for her. It was a very cute doll that resembled Sakura, herself, in an interesting pink outfit. Sakura hugged it tightly. "Arigatou!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura-chan, we have a whole bunch of dresses for you at home!" She burst energetically, and Sakura backed away a bit but smiled nonetheless.

"H-hai! Domo arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!"

Kaho bent down to the little princess and presented her with a dark velvet cape. It was a deep forest green, with gold designs around the hems. It was lined with a dark brown, almost black, of a different suede material. "To keep out the cold," Kaho explained, "not that it bothers the little princess, ne?"

Sakura beamed and accepted the cape tenderly, rubbing it against her cheek. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"I picked it out!" Meiling grinned, bounding up to the slightly younger girl. "We heard that you had pretty green eyes, so I thought it would match." She justified her choice cutely, and Sakura hugged the girl.

"Thank you, Meiling-chan!" Patting her shoulder, she moved aside when it was time for the Volancian gift. XiaoHu nudged his son in the princess' direction and he begrudgingly approached her, still annoyed with the 'marriage' business.

Sighing, he shoved a flat, rectangular box at her that was adorned with intricate celestial designs in gold. Sakura accepted it slowly, smiling in awe at the pretty box. Opening it, she looked in awe at the contents.

It was a necklace, the chain made of pure gold. The pendant was what the little princess loved the most, as it was a shimmering pink colour with two ivory wings on the sides. Suspended in the centre was a beautiful golden star. She laughed and then glomped Syaoran, happily.

"Arigatou, Li-kun!"

He sighed but did not push her away this time because they were being watched. Instead he growled to her softly so only she could hear.

"We're still not friends."

Not understanding his hostility, all she did was laugh.

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter was mostly intended to give more background information about the royal families and show the beginnings of the relationships between our protagonists Sakura and Syaoran. I changed a few details around (ie. Sonomi and Nadeshiko being sisters, Kaho being Meiling's mother, Yukito and Nakuru not being the false forms of Yue and Ruby Moon). Thanks. 

**References**

(Archive: Prologue- Gaea NOVA's history)

**Family History**

Borders - The area surrounding the former High Kingdom, Clow, that borders the other four kingdoms. They are rumoured to be dangerous, rumours that were seemingly proved true due to the 'attacks' that occurred around them that took many lives, notably Sonomi's husband (Tomoyo's father), his sister (Kuroi's wife, Yukito's mother), and Meiling's father (Kaho's husband).

Elders - The Elders, like Elder Ping, mentioned briefly are those known as survivors of the forgotten kingdom (Clow). They are very wise, in the ways of the four nations and also of the old methods of 'Science' and 'Alchemy' that belonged to Clow. Their role will become clear later on.

Mikado Elancia - currently Kuroi Tsukishiro, 'kuroi' meaning 'black'. His wife, 'Aoi' (blue), was the sister to the husband of Sonomi Daidouji. Aoi died in one of the 'attacks' at the Borders. His son, Yukito, 'disappeared' in a similar attack. Was best friends with XiaoHu Li, as their fathers (former rulers of their nations) were before them.  
Emperor Volancia - currently XiaoHu Li. Yelan is his wife. They have five children (in order from oldest-youngest: XieFa, FanRen, Fuutie, FeiMei, Syaoran/Xiao Lang). Related to Kaho and Meiling through Syaohu's late cousin, Kaho's husband. Best friends with Aoi Daidouji Tsukishiro and Kuroi Tsukishiro  
Marquess Adamanii - currently Kaho Mizuki (Li), mother of Meiling Li. Kaho decided to keep her maiden name, but allowed her daughter to keep her father's name in his memory.  
Sovereign Miirtitani - currently Kinoji Amimaya, grandfather of Sonomi Amimaya Daidouji, their only other family members being Tomoyo, Sonomi's daughter, and her niece Sakura, who is the daughter of her deceased sister Nadeshiko (unbeknownst to everyone) and adopted daughter of her late husband's brother-in-law, Kuroi Tsukishiro.


	3. 2, Growing Together

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or the characters, and any references that are made to either historical myths, legends, and beliefs or familiar concepts from video games, movies, books, etc. In this chapter you will notice certain lines that represent my attempt to integrate a familiar setting from a song in the **Swan Princess **(which I do not own): how they grow up along side each other (the song is '**My Idea'**)_. _Only a few lines are taken._

**Card Captor Sakura...  
The Last Element  
**By : **T.K. **(Esoterica)  
Original: August 12th, 2005  
(Finally) Posted: August 25, 2006

* * *

Of the four nations of Nova, the southern nation was blessed by the firebird. **Volancia** received its name from the volcanic activity that caused the region to be very hot. However, despite the dangers that come with living in such close proximity to the lava-spewing masses, the benefits were great.

Because of the nutrient-rich soil that resulted from the cooling of the magma, the nation is able to thrive through grand harvests and boasts some of the largest crop markets of the four nations. Due to its ability to provide the majority of such resources, negotiations and important trading mergers always went through Volancian officials, first.

The most obvious sign of its development in the business was the sophisticated style of Volancia Castle, the general unique aspect being its sheer size. The castle was actually a massive structure that contained the capital city within its depths, a great wall of fire acting as the threshold that separated and protected it. The first level was entirely dedicated to those citizens who worked for the business and industrial sectors; the second for the nobles who invested in the stocks and chose to live in the city; and the third was the inner castle, or the sector for the Royal family.

Those who lived outside of the castle were located on the many plantations and farms dispersed over the safe zone of the volcanic regions, far enough from active volcanoes to not worry about the dangers, and close enough to utilize the soils with maximum proficiency. Because of the hot climate and thick air, those who lived outside of the castle had grown to adapt to it... much like those of their most inhuman ancestors.

**Chapter 2 – Growing Together**

_**-Nova IV, year 2904**_

"Sugoi!" Sakura, now six, exclaimed in awe. Kuroi chuckled. Though he had visited this nation many times in the past, his daughter had never felt the hot climate and experienced a busy city like that found in Volancia. Their long journey to the capital had been greatly welcomed by the Mikado, as he felt he was in much need of a vacation. The searches for his son had left him with nothing save for an old hermit who claimed to have witnessed a young boy running past his hut, but the boy's appearance changed with each retelling.

Knowing that there was a possibility that he was alive somewhere comforted him, but the task was far from over and was found more tiring as the months went on. He knew he could not keep his soldiers at it for much longer.

_'Aoi... please watch over our son...'_

"Otou-sama! Look!" Sakura suddenly piped, excitedly. They had passed through the two levels of the castle, his daughter in sheer awe of all the new sights and colours, and were finally approaching the third of the inner castle. The gates were adorned with regal designs and the Li insignia, and the guards bowed respectfully as they opened the gates for their entourage.

Waiting for them at the main entrance was none other than the Li family, happy to receive their new guests. Meiling and Eriol were also present, having come a few weeks earlier, and Tomoyo and Sonomi were due to arrive within the next few days.

"Welcome back, Kuroi!" XiaoHu grinned, hugging his long-time friend. He was very content with the deal they had developed.

Kuroi smiled, "Now, I can only stay for two weeks. But Sakura-chan shall be spending the summer here, so I do hope you will take care of her."

Yelan smiled, patting the little girl on the head fondly. "No worries, Kuroi-san. Your daughter will be in good hands."

While the adults conversed and the Li sisters fawned over their 'Kawaii (cute) Sakura-chan,' Syaoran grunted and turned to Meiling and Eriol.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer!" He looked at her, annoyed by her 'genki' (hyper) attitude as she asked many questions of his sisters about Volancia. He huffed and Meiling and Eriol smiled in amusement.

Meanwhile, FeiMei smiled at their little friend. "So what do you think of our little brother, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura frowned in thought for a minute, quickly recalling Syaoran's attitude towards her since their first encounter.

"He acts... conceited!" She pouted, and the girls burst into giggles.

Syaoran, assuming they were making fun of him again, groaned and stomped away ranting about his misfortune, his cousin Meiling and best friend Eriol close behind.

"What a total bummer!" Meiling mocked her cousin, enjoying his reactions immensely. He turned around and snorted.

"If I get lucky she'll be crushed by rocks!"

"Xiao Lang!" His mother called, and he sighed knowing he couldn't escape so easily. He turned to his mother.

"Yes, mother?"

Yelan frowned slightly, sending him a reprimanding look. "You did not greet Princess Sakura properly!"

He sighed, knowing what she wanted. He approached the princess and bowed, formally, masking his annoyance. Yelan nudged him and he grit his teeth, seething inwardly.

_'I'm not two, mother, I'm almost ten!' _

He took Sakura's hand and quickly pecked it, writhing on the inside. "So happy you could come..." He forced out, unenthusiastically.

His sisters squealed about how cute they were and the oblivious Sakura, who had become accustomed to his attitude since she met him, smiled and curtseyed.

"So happy to be here!"

Syaoran couldn't help but roll his eyes, inwardly. _'I wish that I could run... this is **not **my idea of fun_. Turning around, he muttered to Eriol as he passed.

"...if they make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."

The older boy simply hid his amusement and quickly followed him.

**-)** **o o o (-**

"You're it!" Sakura grinned, triumphantly, as she finally tagged Syaoran. He looked at her, bored.

"I do beg your pardon, hime (princess), but I'm in the 'safety zone'." He stated, and though he looked bored she knew he was teasing her.

Pouting, she huffed childishly. "There is no such thing!"

He shrugged carelessly and propped his hands behind his head, resting against a tree. "There is now. And this," he said, indicating to the tree, "is it."

Sakura frowned and stomped her foot, upset, as the other kids ran up. "Mou! You're a cheater!"

_'Uh oh...' _Meiling, FeiMei and Fuutie looked at each other, knowingly. Syaoran bristled.

"I beg your pardon!" he growled dangerously, all 'formalities' pushed aside.

She pouted. "You heard me, cheater!" Sakura repeated, sticking her tongue out.

"Sakura-chan, kawaii!" Tomoyo gushed to herself, appearing from nowhere while sketching the two as they glared at each other. She was laughing to herself, knowing how her cousin felt when it came to rules. Though Sakura was a very happy and kind person, she did not tolerate cheating and was very serious about pointing that out.

Suddenly, Eriol appeared from over her shoulder. "My, Daidouji-sama, what a talent you have!" He commented in awe, surprised that the eight-year-old could draw so well. She blushed in embarrassment, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Oh, no Hiiragaziwa-san!" She smiled shyly. "It's just a hobby."

He smiled at her, charmingly. He was the oldest boy of the group, currently eleven, but age and status didn't seem to matter to them. "May I see it?"

Hesitant, she handed it over to him, blushing as he seemed very impressed. They did not notice the Kaho and Sonomi smiling at their interaction from where they were chatting with Kuroi, Yelan and XiaoHu.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely," Kaho commented, then smiled to Sonomi. "Ne, Sonomi-san, do you think that your daughter has warmed up to Eriol-san?"

"Do you think?" Sonomi gushed, excitedly, and jumped up, surprising the others who turned their attention to their conversation.

"What is that now?" XiaoHu inquired, interested.

Kaho spoke of her thoughts these past few days. "You see, with the talk of engagement always circling around concerning the engagement of the Elancian and Volancian heirs, I've been wondering how to do the same with the remaining nations."

Sonomi continued, thoughtfully. "Even though Hiiragaziwa-san is not in line for the throne, he is still the 'son' of the highest-ranking Admiia general and is well on his way to becoming an important part of Admiia's militia, ne Kaho-san?"

"Much like Nakuru-san was at his age." Kaho confirmed. "She is an excellent mentor."

"It would strengthen the ties between our nations, considering we have not had many connections in the past due to our distances."

"An engagement, then?" Yelan inquired, interested with the turn of events.

Kaho shook her head. "No, rather I think we should try to match them together inconspicuously. I don't know how Nakuru would react if she discovered our plan. It may mean losing her protégé."

"I believe anyone would agree with what a good couple they make!" Sonomi grinned, confidently. "Especially someone as exuberant as Akizuki-san!"

The rest laughed agreeing, recalling the surprise they received upon meeting the head of Admiia's renowned military units the summer prior and her bubbly nature.

Kuroi smiled, pleased with the way things were beginning to unfold and happy for the young girl he grew to love as a niece. "This way we shall not only practice good relations-" "-but excellent politics!" XiaoHu grinned at Kuroi and the ladies shook their heads at the excited rulers. "We are making great steps towards our unified dream!"

Kaho stood then nodded to Sonomi, standing formally. "So happy we agree!" She held out her hand.

"That boy is quite a catch." Sonomi grinned, shaking it firmly. "What shall we tell them?"

"I think it's best if we introduce the idea slowly, indirectly." Kaho responded, thoughtfully.

Yelan nodded her head in acceptance. "An alternate method, but a good one nevertheless."

They turned to the children who were interacting easily, amused at a certain 'couple' who were arguing about cheating, not realizing how slowly their relationship was beginning to change.

**-)** **o o o (-**

Amongst the most amusing changes were those of Sakura and Syaoran. For a time they were content to ignore each other. Syaoran, convinced that the young princess was an annoying misfortune that would plague him for the rest of his life, sought fit to avoid her whenever necessary and thus slowly became a little edgy when it came to matters concerning the girls. To Eriol's great amusement, he was always convinced they were plotting something, after the first few times his sisters helped corner him and attempt to do his hair or force him to wear make-up.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still quite annoyed at the whole "cheating" aspect for the first few days they were together, and happily busied herself playing with the many girls that she could now spend time with. Shiefa would join them occasionally, her personality maturing slightly but not much despite her turning eighteen that summer. It was during her 'coming of age' celebration, when the children were forced to stay together as the adults were busy entertaining the nobles, that Sakura was finally won over and joined the 'escapades' against Syaoran and, occasionally, the young page who accompanied him.

"ERIOL, YOU TRAITOR!" Meiling screeched loudly as she ran after her best friend and favourite cousin, who were laughing mischeviously as they escaped from the scene of their 'crime'. Meiling had become closer to the girls as of late, since Syaoran was convinced that she was 'one of them', as Shiefa has strategically worded when explaining the 'phase' of his.

Panting lightly, Syaoran pushed Eriol into the training room and shut the door quietly, hiding away from his enraged cousin and the girls who had joined the chase. He looked at his friend helplessly.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose them!"

Eriol shook his head, a comical expression on his face. "Well Syaoran if you really mean to escape from them you could always-" He was cut off as the door slid open loudly and Meiling stepped in, a glare on her face as she spotted her cousin and friend.

"I. Found. You." She growled, approaching them slowly. Eriol laughed nervously.

"Now, now, Meiling. What would the Marquess say if she heard her daughter speak in such a manner?"

"Eriol…" she stated, dangerously. "Don't test me…"

Syaoran whispered to his friend, who was becoming as scared as he was. "Well, what was your bright idea again?"

"You could always use your magic, Syaoran." He whispered back. "You're the only one who knows all four of the elements, so I'm sure you could use them to your advantage."

Syaoran grinned. "Excellent idea!" Thinking quickly, he pulled out an ofuda from seemingly nowhere and summoned a fire spell around the two males.

Eriol gave him an annoyed look. "That wasn't exactly what I meant."

Ignoring him, he quickly did the same for a water spell and immediately huge bouts of smoke surrounded him. They bolted for the door right when the girls rushed into the room and brushed past them in the confusion. Coughing, they fled from the squeals and commotion of the room.

"H-how was that?" Syaoran coughed out.

Eriol still looked at him the same way. "You have a lot to learn, my friend."

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Sakura was running behind them, being the only one to not enter the room behind the girls. Syaoran looked petrified.

"Quick, pick up the speed!"

Running away, they stopped shortly when a gale of wind descended upon them.

When it cleared, a furious Meiling was standing in front of them, an ofuda similar to Syaoran's in her hand. She glared at them, expectantly.

Giving in, they sighed. "We're sorry, Meiling." They confessed, monotonously, as the fiery nine-year-old grinned in triumph.

"Boys, it's all or none!" She declared, indicating to the rest of the girls behind her. "If you want to hang out with me then you have to hang out with all of us!"

Syaoran looked at Eriol quickly, then grinned back at his cousin. Thinking she won, she turned to the girls and smiled. "See? He's not so tough- AH!"

"Bye Meiling!" Syaoran interrupted then dragged Eriol, their laughter fading away as the girls fussed over one of Meiling's odangos that Syaoran had rudely set on fire. Tomoyo finally put it out with her 'water' skills she accustomed to, being the princess of Miirtitani. The same instances would occur throughout the summer, and as it slowly came to a close, the children grew accustomed to the idea that their summers would always be filled with many silly disputes… and even more laughter.

Soon they were to learn that the eternal happiness of youth was only a myth for those who lived in darker times.

* * *

**Volancia** **has never experienced such a dismal event  
****in** **a year of our great Suzaku,  
****in** **the two-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighth year of Nova IV.  
It is with great pains that the _Volancian_ _Noble _reports,  
o****n** **this thirteenth day of the month of September,  
the passing of a most beloved Emperor…**

* * *

_**-Nova IV, year 2908**_

It was a sad time for Volancia… and Nova, as well.

Sonomi stood outside her niece's suite with her daughter, wrenching a handkerchief in her hand worriedly. Kuroi, who stood next to her, knocked on the door once again and sighed, exasperated. They were to return to Elancia that day, and his daughter was not co-operating. Eriol and Meiling had left quite reluctantly a week before upon the Marquess' summoning, and were not there when the tragedy struck.

"Good gracious, child, don't linger!"

It was a hard time for them all during their second visit to Volancia. The children were getting along as well as they could over the last few years, growing accustomed to meeting in the different nations during the summer. Yet a sad shock hit them as, only a few months ago, another attack had paralyzed the mighty XiaoHu Li, Emperor of Volancia. A devoted Yelan had watched over him diligently up until his very last breath in the early hours of the morning. The Palace still carried a very sad aura, solemn without their lively leader, and as the summer season came to a close the children were not able to enjoy it like they were accustomed to.

His little Sakura had been trying very hard all summer to lift everyone's spirits. The Li sisters began to retain moments of their jumpy personalities when they were constantly reminded about the happy times they shared with their father, and how he would not want them to be sad. Still, the healing process would take much longer and would be very tedious, so instead everyone busied themselves with the upcoming engagement of FanRen. She was turning nineteen and found comfort in a young Volancian noble who helped her through her hardships and eventually courted her.

"Sakura-chan, please open the door!" Sonomi coaxed, softly.

Yelan had become very reserved since her husband's death. She seemed to have less energy, but was still a very strong and determined leader. Her warm personality remained, yet it frequently hid behind any icy, authoritative demeanour she would wear for formal matters.

Despite the obvious change in the Li matriarch, it was perhaps the heir to the throne that was affected the most. In a predominantly female family, Syaoran looked up to his father immensely, and wished to become a great leader like he was one day. When his father was paralyzed, he had begun to take his training twice as seriously and would spend hours by, what soon became, his father's deathbed, retelling all he learned that day and earning tired smiles of encouragement and pride from his male role model.

The door swung open then, revealing the young princess of Elancia, shocking the small group crowded by her door. Sakura, now ten, was crying, clutching the frame tightly.

"Sakura-chan…" Kuroi began, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, daughter? We are leaving very soon-""

"Li-kun…" Sakura whispered, interrupting her father as they struggled to hear her quiet, pained voice. She doubled over against the frame, and they moved to support her.

"Sakura-chan…?" Tomoyo questioned, fearfully, not understanding her dear friend's state.

"…so much pain…" she choked out and suddenly shot away from the group with a surprising burst of energy and determination. As her maids and Tomoyo began to run after her, Kuroi interrupted.

"Stop." He called them back, placing a reassuring hand on the young princess' shoulder as she looked in the direction of the stairwell, where her friend had ran off to. Looking to Sonomi, she nodded discreetly then ordered the maids to take Tomoyo into the room and pack Sakura's thing. Taking her friend's arm, they moved a good distance away from the door as to not be overheard.

"What does this mean, Kuroi-san?"

He looked at Sonomi, gravely. "Sakura has always been extremely sensitive to other people's emotions… and yet never to such a degree. My daughter…" He started, a strained look on his face. Yes, they were the only two that knew of Sakura's real mother, but they both had no idea of the history of her father.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what to do about this… 'power' of hers."

**-)** **o o o (-**

Lungs bursting, her heart beating wildly, Sakura ran until she was positive her legs could carry her no further. Still she only stopped once she reached a small pond in the inner gardens, seeing the young prince sitting by the water. Breathing as quietly as she could, she watched him as he pelted rocks mercilessly into the pond, a furious look on his face.

She decided to speak up as he stopped the barrage. "Li-kun?"

"Leave me alone."

His reply was almost immediate and he didn't bother to look at her as his muscles tensed and he began angrily tossing the stones once more. Hesitatingly, she ignored his request and plopped down a small distance from him, picking up a smooth flat rock in her hand and fidgeting with it. After a small while he stopped once more and sighed in frustration, and though he still did not look at her, she knew this was a sign that she could speak.

Looking at him intently, she clutched the rock in her hand. "A-are you alright?" He glared at her with a sardonic look on his face, and she caught the sadness in his eyes. "You're right, of course. I know you're not, but…" The glare intensified as she struggled with her words. "…you still have your sisters and mo-"

"Just shut up, Sakura." Syaoran interrupted, rudely, forgetting formalities completely. "You don't know how I feel so stop trying to _fix_ everyone and mind your own business." A part of him jerked when he saw the hurt look on her face but he bit back any possible apologies and turned back to the lake. Before he could pick up another rock, however, she interrupted him again, her voice strained.

"But I do."

He grunted, but she knew that she had his attention as his hand instead rested on his knee, clenching and unclenching.

She continued. "I don't remember my mother at all. Otou-sama tells me she was very beautiful, and I've seen portraits to confirm this but... I have no true memories of her except for..." She flushed and looked to the lake, herself, not seeing Syaoran look at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled then, closing her eyes. "I remember her voice sometimes, Li. And when I'm sad that she wasn't there to tuck me in or comfort me when I was upset or hurt… or when I'm missing Yuki-niisama too much… I remember that my otou-sama was there for all of that, and I am all the more grateful that I have him with me still."

A long silence passed between them, but it was not awkward.

"I sometimes hum a song I remember when I miss them, a song I remember my mother used to sing to me. Would you like to hear it, Li?"

When he did not respond she thought he was ignoring her once again. Sighing, she began to get up when he turned to her and spoke.

"...alright..."

Smiling, she looked to the skies and began to hum softly. It was an innocent tranquil melody. As she grew quieter, she noticed the miserable look on Syaoran's face and her gaze softened.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's about a mother and her child... and flying freely..." she trailed off, as he looked away and she knew he was trying to cover up his sadness.

"It's okay to cry, you know..."

When he shook his head violently and flinched away she sighed again but accepted that he would not show that much feeling, especially to her. They sat in silence for a while until Sakura laughed a little. Syaoran looked at her, questioningly.

"Ne, Li-kun? Before... when you told me to shut up..." He grunted, something between acknowledgement and a reluctant apology she assumed, and she continued. "You called me 'Sakura'..."

To her amusement, Syaoran paled and spoke up. "Uh...I apologize, Tsukishiro-hime... t-that was... ah… very inconsiderate of me..." he was interrupted by her laughter.

"It's alright, Li-kun can call me 'Sakura'. We've known each other for… six years now." She smiled. He looked at her for a while then nodded slightly, turning back to the water and she followed suit. After another lapse of comfortable silence, she grinned again.

"So... are we friends now?" He groaned and stood up, heading back to the palace. Laughing softly, she brushed off her skirts and followed him to say goodbye to everyone for the year.

* * *

**Author's note: **I understand this story might be a little confusing at first but please bear with it. I'm attempting to build up the history first which may seem boring and unnecessary, but I don't want to skim the surface too much I already am believe it or not. The significance of the title is something that will come into play gradually. And yes, if you're wondering, I did get the idea for Volancia's castle from **Final Fantasy IX **(Lindblum) which I do not own... I apologize for the extremely long break I took from this story. That's life for you. 

**References**

(Archive: Prologue - Gaea NOVA's history)  
(Archive: Chapter 1 - Family History, Introduction: Elancia)

**The Nations**

**Citizens of Volancia **(**Volancians**) - As explained in the introduction, those who lived outside of the castle/capital were able to "adapt" to the environment. This is a concept I am introducing unique to the nations for various reasons beyond experimentation. To give you a better visual, imagine the four elemental cards (Earthy, Watery, Windy and Fiery) and for the most part the citizens of those respective elemental nations will adapt to forms much like those. Volancians, of fire, look very much like Fiery; except obviously maintaining their human legs.

The citizens of **Miirtitani** (**Miitra**) will be much like Watery, and will adapt to their forms underwater. This also applies to **Elancia**'s (**Elancian**) citizens who, as mentioned before, adapt to life underground. The only exception would be those of **Adamanii** (**Admiia**), because they do not "live in the clouds" or anything like that. Their only adaptation is that of their toughened skin to endure extreme weather. That will be explained in due time.

**Nation Thresholds - **These 'thresholds' (as they will be referred to) are basic magical boundaries that separate the conditions required in order for citizens to change between generic "human" form versus their Nation's form. Basically, these thresholds would separate areas like capital cities/palaces from harsh conditions of the nation so that foreign visitors would be able to negotiate without hindrances.

**IMPORTANT: Those who are foreign to the nation are not able to cross the threshold 'successfully' (adapt forms) without proper (magical) support from citizens of the nation (ie. a spell that protects them or invokes the change). That is why there are literally no problems between the borders of nations; because any rogues attempting to attack would not survive very long in specific conditions. **This is why, when the royal families are traveling, they are protected by spells to ward off the basic elements that would otherwise cause harm to any foreign vehicles or persons, and also how say Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran would be able to train together in harsh conditions.


	4. 3, Foreign Subtleties

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or the characters, and any references that are made to either historical myths, legends, and beliefs or familiar concepts from video games, movies, books, etc. There will still be a few lines that I mentioned borrowing from the song of the previous chapter which I do not own. They are only meant to give a comparison to the kind of relationship they've had growing up. You will also see more historical references/names being dropped here and there, and I apologize for any misuse but most may be intentional._

**Card Captor Sakura...  
The Last Element  
**By : **T.K.** (Esoterica)  
Posted: August 28th, 2006

* * *

Of Nova's nations, **Adamanii** of the West was known as one the nations of great Illusions, the other her sister to the far east. She hosted the setting of the sun and celebrated dusk, the darker side of twilight. Many aspects of the land were shrouded in secrets and mysteries, making it one of the most enchanting sights to behold. 

Even her guardian, the Great Wind spirit was one of the more mysterious guardians, choosing the white tiger as her more common form, and yet being known to appear to others in the form of the proud winged or horned horses, pegasuses and unicorns, respectively.

The massive royal castle seemed to follow suit. Nested on the great mountains of adamantine, a material more durable than diamonds themselves, the castle was strategically built so that it blended into its surroundings expertly. However, it was easily accessible to the citizens who lived in the massive stretches of forests surrounding the mountainous regions through various channels of mazes through the mountains. One simply had to know the way to find the threshold.

**Chapter 3 - Foreign Subtleties**

**_-Nova IV, year 2911  
_Adamanii**

_SWISH._

_CLANG._

Silence washed over the courtyard and only the sounds of quick breaths and metal clanging could be heard as the audience sat in anticipation. A young man's eyes studied his opponent carefully as they circled each other, fencing rapiers pointed at each other threateningly.

He closed his eyes in concentration, as he took a deep breath and as soon as he heard the breathing of his opponent hitch slightly, he suddenly snapped them open and once again fierce clashing resounded as the two opponents lunged at each other furiously.

The other was tiring out and he smirked as he finally sensed an opening. Deciding to finish in style, he startled his opponent and audience as he threw his weapon into the air. Taking advantage of the temporary confusion, he quickly dove to the ground in time to dodge a clumsy swing then sprung off his hands, somersaulting over his opponent and landing gracefully. Pivoting, he assumed his stance while catching his weapon fluidly, pinning his opponent in the chest right when they turned to face him.

He smirked behind his helmet, knowing the other could sense it and wanting to infuriate them further.

"I win."

The audience clapped around him at his showmanship and he stiffened quickly and stood tall, the grin fading to a polite smile as he acknowledged the battle was over as both partners bowed to each other in respect. Removing his helmet he held a hand out to his opponent who swatted it away, in annoyance. Long raven hair spilled out of the helmet as Meiling discarded her helmet as well, glaring.

"No fair, Syao." She growled. "You never said you'd be _throwing your stupid weapon into the air! _What if someone had gotten hurt!" She screeched.

Wincing, he waved it off and picked up his gear, heading inside to change. "Come on, _dear cousin_. I'm not careless like you."

"I beg to differ."

Syaoran stiffened and Meiling squealed and ran to Sakura and Tomoyo, hugging them tightly despite her dirty sparring armour. Syaoran nodded to Tomoyo, ignoring Sakura purposefully.

"Daidouji-chan."

"Li-kun." She smiled back, amused at her seething friend beside her. "That was an impressive fight."

He shrugged it off, returning the smile. "It was nothing." Patting Meiling's head, as he was a good deal taller than them now, she stuck out her tongue and he laughed. "Alright, ladies, if you'll excuse me."

Sakura cleared her throat.

Still not looking at her, he continued to talk to Tomoyo. "And make sure the little girl takes her nap, I know how she gets grouchy after long trips." And with that he walked away from the 'little girl's' stunned face.

"LI!" Stomping her foot angrily, as her friends giggled helplessly at their antics. Sakura marched after him and tapped him roughly on the shoulder. He turned around and glared.

"What do _you_ want?"

She huffed. "You're not still mad about that tomato incident last year, are you? It was just a joke!"

He snorted, indignantly, dropping his cool demeanor completely because they were alone in the hallways. "Just a joke! You fired a _rotten_ tomato at me with a _slingshot, _of all things, and hit me _dead centre _on the back of the head! My hair smelled like crap for _two weeks!"_

She feigned shock, gasping. "Did it now?" She curtseyed, "I heartily apologize, your highness..."

"Shut up!" She laughed and he smirked, evilly. "Honestly, _Sakura_, a slingshot? I know your thirteen-year-old mind sometimes feels inferior to the rest us but for a _princess,_ that does not aid your credibility, wouldn't you agree?"

The reaction he wanted was exact as she flushed. "I... am ... NOT..."

"...a princess?" He laughed and leaned against the pillar beside him, continuing to tease her. "Well, that explains a few things..."

She simply glared at him laughing at her until a voice interrupted them.

"Now I am positive that you've been near him for far too long, Sakura-san." She turned and smiled sweetly at Eriol who bowed in greeting, then turned to grin at his friend who was now glaring in his direction. "Your looks are almost identical."

"Well that's only natural since the kid keeps stalki- KUSO! (Shit!)"

Sakura mocked a gasp as Syaoran held his foot in pain and annoyance at the innocence on the young girl's face. "Language, _Li-chan_. I hardly think your aunt would approve." Before Syaoran could remind her to not use any comfortable endearments with him, they were interrupted again.

"She most certainly would not." They froze and turned to see...

"Akizuki-san!" They sighed in relief as Nakuru laughed at their faces. She turned to Eriol expectantly as he stood in attention.

"Eriol, please escort the princesses to their chambers. Meiling-sama and Daidouji-chan are chatting in the courtyard. Then you all are to assemble in the courtyard at noon. Understood?"

"Hai, taishou (general)!"

She nodded and he bowed before offering an arm to Sakura as he lead her back to her friends.

"To the courtyard?" Li questioned, curiously.

Nakuru nodded. "There is still much of Adamanii that our guests have yet to experience." She bowed her head to the prince, smiling, as she took her leave. "Li-sama."

**-)** **o o o (-**

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently. "Girls. Why must they always take so long?"

Eriol chuckled. Although he had developed a certain mischievous nature of his own, it was Syaoran who quite frequently complained about their female companions. The boys were waiting patiently in the centre of the courtyard as the girls went to change, upon Nakuru's orders.

"Honestly, Eriol, I'm growing tired of having to entertain them all the time."

Eriol looked at him. "Surely you only mean your blatant annoyance with Sakura-san? You seem to get along with Daidouji-chan quite well."

He frowned. "She tries to talk us into playing dress up, Eriol."

He grinned at Tomoyo's antics. "Yes, that may be true, but you must admit that you tolerate her more than even your own cousin sometimes."

"Of course I do! Meiling drives me crazy. That silly girl is always flirting with the castle guards..."

"Protective cousin?"

"Shut up."

They stood for a while as Eriol laughed at his friend, silently. He decided to rile him up again.

"And what of Sakura-san? I've begun to think you actually might like her..."

"Still broody as ever, Li?" Sakura grinned as she bounded up with Meiling and Tomoyo in tow. They had changed into loose training attire, as Nakuru had requested.

"Don't test me, kid. I might just forget you're still a rookie next time we spar."

She glared. "Well, some of us haven't been training since we could walk, _Li-chan._"

"I told you not to call me that-"

Meiling groaned. "Would you two quit bickering for just a minute? Nakuru-san is here."

Nakuru was grinning as she approached them, a mischievous smile on her face. "Konnichiwa (Good afternoon), young highnesses… and Eriol." She winked at him, indicating that he could be at ease. "We have a special surprise for you today. Meiling-sama and Eriol will be your guides as I bring up the rear." She motioned to Syaoran. "Li-sama is somewhat familiar with the route as well. Tsukishiro-sama, Daidouji-sama."

The girls looked at her when she called them, confusion still on their faces. "Ride?" Sakura questioned, curiously.

Nakuru smiled and nodded. "Hai. You shall ride with Li-sama and Eriol, respectively. Our winged friends are proud creatures who choose their riders and not vice-versa."

Tomoyo clapped her hands excitedly. "Winged friends? Would you be speaking of pegasuses like the Admiia Pegasus Knights?"

Eriol smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, and young draglets as well."

"You mean like dragons?" Sakura burst in awe.

"Well obviously, Sakura. What else could he mean?" She stuck her tongue out at Syaoran who only smirked.

Meiling intervened again, rolling her eyes. "Would you mind?" Nodding to Nakuru, she looked to the sky and let out a whistle. The others, save for Tomoyo and Sakura, followed suit.

They waited while Meiling explained. "Since we're adept with the wind element, we have a great knowledge of the winds and how to communicate with these creatures with them. They shall arrive shortly."

"I'm afraid without the proper training you will be unable to have mounts of your own..." Nakuru looked at Sakura, who looked slightly disappointed. "…but I'm sure the young prince will take you for rides whenever you wish."

"Yeah right…" they muttered simultaneously, and Tomoyo giggled to herself.

Finally, from the clouds, they heard a unique blend of sounds similar to the neighing of horses that seemed to echo with an underlying tinkling of… laughter?

Four winged creatures swooped down above them.

Meiling smiled and called out, running to where she knew her draglet would land. "Rae!"

A sleek gold-bronze draglet landed before the young princess and cooed softly as the girl hugged her long, elegant neck. 'Rae', as Meiling had called her, had a voice laced with a duality that was musical to the ear, serene and high in pitch. The duo acknowledged another rust-bronzed draglet, slightly larger than Rae, as he landed next to them, large tail wrapping around that of his companion.

Syaoran smiled and walked up to them as Nakuru and Eriol greeted their pegasus companions in a similar fashion. Bringing their companions to the amazed princesses, Meiling was the first to introduce them.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. Meet Rae." She smiled lovingly as Rae lowered her head, peering curiously at the two with brilliant gold orbs. "She's a goldenscale draglet – the only of her line. Members of my family are the only ones to be chosen by goldenscales." She explained, proudly. "The draglet next to her is her older brother who chose Syaoran."

Deep, bronze-amber orbs blinked back at them and Sakura found the gaze calming, reminding her very much of his rider. Syaoran looked at her for a moment, arm subtly stroking his friend's wing. "His name is Einherjar. He's a bronzescale." They nodded and the dragon seemed to acknowledge his introduction and curled down around his companion, seemingly napping. They laughed and Syaoran shook his head, fondly. "The only thing he likes better than flying is sleeping." He seemed to acknowledged this as he crooned lowly, a deep rumbling resounding from his brilliant chest.

Nakuru laughed and they turned to the two brilliant pegasuses next to Nakuru and Eriol. She smiled at the princesses. "Yes, draglets are proud creatures like their cousins the great dragons but pegasuses are known for their pride as well – though they are not to be confused with the more vain unicorns." Stroking her mount's main, she introduced her as she neighed softly. "Her name is Lune, or rather, General Lune since she and I lead the Pegasus Knights."

Lune lifted her head proudly, stretching her brilliant white wings. In contrast to the pegasus standing next to Eriol, she boasted a brilliant snowy-white colour, her mane a deep magenta colour much like her rider's hair. A crescent-shape of the same colour adorned her forehead, marking her high rank. The creature next to her, however, held a different kind of beauty. He was a large steed, black as the night, with strong, dark wings on his back. His mane, in contrast, was a golden-yellow colour that would normally look unnatural but seemed to suit him gloriously. There was no mark yet on his forehead, but he didn't seem any less powerful than the pegasus beside him.

Eriol grinned, patting his stomach fondly. "Bucephalus, meet two of the loveliest princesses you'll ever set your eyes on." Sakura laughed as the horse nuzzled them each fondly in greeting, and Tomoyo blushed at his comment.

"Clearly Bucephalus tries to be as smooth as his rider." Nakuru grinned and shook her head helplessly at the two. "Now, let's ride!"

Syaoran smacked the dragon's head in mock-annoyance. "Wake up you lazy reptile!" They all laughed as Einherjar flicked his tail at the back of Syaoran's knees, successfully knocking him over in revenge.

**-)** **o o o (-**

"That was amazing!" Sakura laughed happily as they had stopped in a clearing in the mountain forests. "So much so that even Li couldn't ruin it for me."

"Gee, thanks." He stated sarcastically, turning to Eriol and Meiling. "If you ask me, Einherjar is a traitor. He didn't listen to me at all whenever I told him to give her a scare or something, and he hit _me_ with his tail when I suggested he do so to knock her off or something."

"What was that?" Sakura drawled dangerously, but before either could get riled up, Nakuru shushed them.

"Sh! Listen! Can you hear that?"

They heard nothing.

"What are you talking about, Akizuki-san?" Tomoyo queried petting Bucephalus' flank before giving a small yelp as he suddenly thrashed forward to the edge of the clearing, whinnying frantically. Eriol, after quickly ensuring that Tomoyo was okay first, rushed forward to console him.

"What is it, Bucephalus?"

"Lune!"

Both pegasuses began to act up and soon the draglets began to react to their behaviour. "What's going on?" Sakura questioned, her voice wavering slightly from fear.

A silvery-white form burst out from the woods near her almost immediately after she uttered the question, and Syaroan stepped in front of her protectively as she grabbed his arm, not thinking twice about their actions.

They looked in awe at the brilliant creature before them, a large silver-white unicorn with a striking gold horn.

'_You…' _

Everything seemed to stop as Sakura's grip on Syaoran's arm slackened and she stepped out from behind him, moving towards the great creature who stared only at her.

'_You… are…' _

She was about to reach out when Syaoran forcefully grabbed her wrist, pulling her around in a panic. He noticed her eyes seemed dull and lifeless, as if in a trance. "Sakura!" He called out in alarm, shaking her. She was unresponsive and he held her protectively to his chest as the unicorn took one step towards them. Staring into fiery amber orbs, it quickly darted behind him, back into the forest, the sound of its hooves fading off at a startling speed. He looked down at the young girl in his arms.

Slowly, her eyes cleared and she looked at him in confusion. "S-syaoran?" Her voice was weak and before anyone could respond she quickly fainted, startling them all.

"Sakura!"

'_You have come at last.' _

**-)** **o o o (-**

"Hey! Come over here!"

"I think she's finally waking up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes she's coming to."

"Sakura?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. As they focused, she slowly sat up and held her head, blinking a few times, before turning back to them.

"What happened to me?" She questioned, her voice croaking. She cleared her throat then realized that her friends were a few feet away from her, with odd looks on their faces. "Why are you all over there?"

Syaoran glared behind her, then looked at her awkwardly. "Now... Sakura... j-just don't panic, okay?"

"...what do you..." She slowly turned her head around and noticed what he was glaring at. Behind her was the same unicorn from before, it's golden horn glinting threateningly.

"Sakura just come away from it."

She looked back at Syaroan, now noticing his shoulder was bandaged. She gasped. "Li! What happened to you?"

He glared at the unicorn again and Tomoyo stepped forward. "It won't let us come near you, Sakura... and we're not sure why."

Nakuru nodded, grimly. "It is exhibiting extraordinary behaviour, Sakura-sama. It's almost as if its 'choosing' you... but unicorns have not been known to do so, especially with foreigners..."

Sakura looked at the creature behind her carefully, blocking out the others. "You... was that your voice in my head?" She whispered to it, approaching it carefully.

"Sakura don't go near it come back!"

The unicorn snorted at Syaoran then nuzzled Sakura's neck, to their surprise.

_'Yes.' _

"What do you want from me?"

_'You are the one. You have to break the seal and find the others.' _

Sakura looked bewildered. "What seal? Others? There are others like you?"

_'Only then can we start over. These humans are far too misguided, we can no longer sustain them.' _The unicorn snorted again, and flung its head in agitation. _'They kill their planet, they fight over petty differences, they are filled with hate and negativity. We must start over.'_

"W-what are you saying?" She looked frightened, and the others could only watch as Sakura seemed to be having a one-sided conversation.

The unicorn cocked its head, questioningly. _'Have you lost your memories on the journey?'_

"I... I don't understand what you mean. What journey?"

_'Oh, sister... you are lost. Do not worry. We will find you again.'_

And with that, the creature turned and galloped back through the woods. "Wait!" Sakura called out, but it was long gone.

A hand was on her shoulder and she looked up to see Syaoran's worried gaze. "Are you alright? What was that all about?"

She shook her head and massaged her temples. "I have no idea... I honestly have no idea..."

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, if you want to know the truth, yes this is still in the introductory stages. I guess I'm a little too eager to draw this world out for everyone. Anyway, I'll let you in on a secret: The action will start in year **2916**... so patience is a virtue. 

**References**

(Archive: Prologue - Reference: Gaea NOVA's history)  
(Archive: Chapter 1 - Introduction: Elancia, Reference: Family History)  
(Archive: Chapter 2 - Introduction: Volancia, Reference: The Nations)

**Mystical Creatures**

**Pegasus **- Of Greek mythology, we know the winged horse well. But the pegasuses (I pondered the term 'pegasi', but it was even more awkward) in this story are not immortal, and are native to the wind nation (Adamanii) but travel to all areas of Nova. **Bucephalus**, as some might recognize, was the name of (arguably) the most famous horse in history -- the fierce and mighty steed of Alexander the Great.  
**Draglets** - probably mostly inspired by Anne McCaffrey, if you know anything about her _Dragonrider _stories. But I wanted a contrast to the winged horses, and contrary to the pegasuses, they can be found in any mountainous regions, but their cousins the **dragons** are more likely to be found elsewhere in Nova. They have long, slender bodies and necks, claws, tough-skinned wings and tails that sometimes fork at the end. The 'goldscale' and 'bronzescale' reference mark the colour of their scales, not to be redundant or anything. The name **Einherjar **was inspired by the Norse mythological spirits of the warriors.  
**Unicorns** - The more vain cousins of pegasuses, they rarely appear to humans and, contrary to their cousins, it is very rare to see one that is any colour but pure white - _including the horn_.  
**Mermaids **- To be introduced in Miirtitani, they are exclusive to the eastern nation. Known to be mischievous like their cousins, the **Sirens**, for they are often mistaken for humans. However, unlike their cousins, they cannot speak the human language.


End file.
